Claire Redfield
Claire Redfield (クレア・レッドフィールド Kurea Reddofīrudo?) is a character in the Resident Evil (Biohazard in Japan) horror franchise by Capcom. Claire is the younger sister of Chris Redfield, an American special police officer who is a protagonist of the first Resident Evil game, and is herself a main protagonist in the video games Resident Evil 2 alongside Leon S. Kennedy, with her brother in Resident Evil - Code: Veronica and she returned as an abducted activist in Resident Evil: Revelations 2 after being absent from the main series for a decade and half since Code: Veronica. During both Resident Evil 2 and Code: Veronica, she is in search of her brother. Claire has also appeared in various other media, including several additional video games, the computer-animated film Resident Evil: Degeneration, and the non-canon live-action films. She was very well received by critics and became one of the most popular Resident Evil characters. Game Appearances Claire first appears in Resident Evil 2 (1998), which revolves around her search for her missing brother Chris, an officer in the local police special force STARS. Claire arrives in the Midwestern United States town of Raccoon City to find it overrun by zombies. She soon meets up with a rookie cop Leon S. Kennedy, but along the way she is separated from him. The rest of the game focuses on Claire's struggle to escape from the city alive. She maintains radio contact with Leon and teams up with a young girl named Sherry, while fighting against the various undead creatures infesting the Raccoon Police Department building, including the mutated scientist William Birkin. Claire eventually escapes from the city through the Umbrella Corporation's underground research complex along with Leon and Sherry, after the three of them manage to destroy Birkin. As revealed in the epilogue of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, Claire left to continue her search for Chris, while Leon and Sherry were rescued by the U.S. military. Claire, still searching for her brother, is a playable for the bulk of Resident Evil - Code: Veronica (2000), set three months after the events of Resident Evil 2. After an unsuccessful infiltration of Umbrella's medical branch in Paris, Claire finds herself imprisoned on Umbrella-owned Rockfort Island. She escapes following another viral outbreak caused by a rival corporation of Umbrella's and teams up with fellow ex-prisoner Steve Burnside. Claire manages to discover the whereabouts of her brother and send a message to Leon. Claire, Steve and the arriving Chris escape from the island, only to find themselves in another of Umbrella's secret labs, this time in Antarctica, before they are taken captive by the antagonist Alexia Ashford. The second half of the game follows Chris trying to save his captured sister from Umbrella. Chris finds his way into the Antarctic lab and rescues her before their final battle with Alexia, which costs Steve's life, and the siblings escape from the facility via the transport airplane he used to get there. During the game's ending they vow to put an end to the Umbrella Corporation. In the PlayStation 2 version, Veronica X, Claire also has a brief encounter with the series' main villain Albert Wesker that would have resulted in her death had Wesker not been called away by his associates. Claire returned as a protagonist in the episodical game Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015), set between the events of Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil 6. Claire is now a member of TerraSave, a non-profit humanitarian aid and protest activism organization. The game follows her and Barry Burton's daughter Moira as they get kidnapped and find themselves trapped in a mysterious abandoned prison island. There they fight Alex Wesker and the "Afflicted" creatures. In the end both of them survive the events along with Barry, who arrived to look for them, and a little girl named Natalia Korda. Personality Throughout the series, Claire showed signs of emotions either concealed or nonexistent in most of the characters in the series. Thus, she is often considered as the most emotional character by fans. Claire also develops very close relationships to other characters like Leon, Steve, Sherry, and Rani to name a few. But the closest relationship she has is with her brother Chris, as shown in CODE: Veronica. However, in Resident Evil: Extinction, her personality seems a lot different than her video game counterpart. She appears as somewhat arrogant, but acts like a leader. One similarity to her video game counterpart is that Claire also takes on a sisterly role to many of the younger survivors (in particular, K-mart, who is commonly found in her company). Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil